Edward's First Day of School
by runaway xo
Summary: We all know what happened on Bella's first day at Fork's High School. Ever wonder what Edward's was like? One-Shot. Set two years before Twilight.


**This is two years before Bella came to Forks. Edward and his first day of school ... **

Changing schools had become part of my immeasurable existence. Due to the fact that I was damned to life in a teenager's body, it was a good idea to change schools ever couple of years, to lower suspicion. This is exactly what my family and I were doing for probably the thousandth time – changing schools.

My two brothers, my two sisters and I were on our way to the front office to get our lists of classes. The school grounds were flooded with students just back from summer break. Their infinite chatter -- already numbing my brain -- and the farther into the sea of children we got, the more likely I was going to run back to the Volvo.

_Next time we move, I'm making Esme say she's home schooling me,_ Emmett thought bitterly. I watched as he averted his eyes from a group of girls that stared at him, their eyes running over his burly figure. I mentally winced at their thoughts.

I peered back at Emmett who had since wrapped his arm securely around Rosalie's waist. I didn't need to glance back at the girls to know that they had now targeted me as the odd man out. My face contorted at their thoughts.

_Sorry bro, _Emmett communicated through his thoughts. I glanced back at him, he was trying to stifle a laugh as he peered at the girls, their eyes following me like tracking devices. I tried to shrug out of their vision by walking on the other side of Jasper and Alice.

Girls and their thoughts around me was nothing knew, and surely nothing I should be proud of. My appearance reflected what I was, what I would always be, and that was the last thing that I would ever be pompous about.

A group of teenagers walked past us, their mouths gaped open as they took in all of us at once, our inhumanness, it was beauty to these creatures. One girl in the group decided now would be a good time to fix her hair. She fluffed out her long brunette locks and threw them harshly over her shoulder. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me, the smell so much more powerful to him, a creature with little experience with humans.

_This was a bad idea, _Jasper thoughts came out nervous, even in his own head, _dreadful idea, maybe I should just turn around now, nobody would see me and I could get Esme to home school me…_

I was beginning to think we should all get Esme to just say were home schooled. All this stress was unnecessary.

_Is he planning to runaway? _That was Alice. I knew she was worried about Jasper, as she would, and _should _be for a long time.

Alice and I were alike in many ways, I think that was what made us a sort of like allies. She shared with me her visions, and I, the thoughts of others.

I spotted another girl, her hair short and bleach blond, a bob on her shoulders. She stared at me with her eyes wide open. I looked away quickly and pretended to rub the back of my neck. In doing so I was faced towards Alice and nodded my head up and down, answering her question and avoiding the human, though only Alice would know what it meant. I watched as she looked up worriedly at Jasper, and made soothing circles with her palm along his arm. His face was pained, yet he hid it well as we walked into the warm air of the school office. Warm air in a closed space was massacre waiting to happen.

"Jasper you go wait in the hallway with Alice. Emmett, Rosalie and I will bring you your schedule," I muttered to Jasper, my lips moving much to fast for any human to hear.

Jasper scowled at me. He hated it when any of us brought up his weakness, a weakness that we all shared, some of us having more time to adjust then others.

"Fine," Jasper mumbled, though his thoughts betrayed him as he rejoiced being able to free himself from the air that smelt strongly of sweet blood. Alice followed after him, a worried look on her small face.

"You must be the Cullen's," A woman voice called. I heard the hitch in her breath as Emmett, Rosalie and I turned to face her.

_Wow. _Her thoughts screamed. _I heard they were beautiful children, but … WOW. _

"Yes I'm Edward Cullen. We are here to acquire our schedules," I said politely, trying hard to ignore her thoughts.

_Did he just say 'acquire' ? _

"Oh um yes," she smiled, a bit frazzled, handing me a paper with my name printed at the top. She handed Emmett and Rosalie's theirs.

"My brother and sister met some old acquaintances outside of the building and I was wondering if I could deliver their schedules to them."

_Who IS this guy?_

"Of course," she smiled, I wondered if she realized that she was batting her eyelashes.

_Whoa, Edward hitting it big with the ladies. Obviously age doesn't influence your love interests. _These thoughts belonged to Emmett of course. He happened to find it amusing when women targeted me as the available one.

_And those eyes … _Mrs. Cope thoughtfully sighed.

I didn't need to hear anymore. In one perspective I was young enough to be Mrs. Cope's son, in another, old enough to be her great grandfather.

"Thank you," I mumbled quickly turning back towards the door with Emmett and Rosalie.

Once we were out of the office Emmett slammed a brawny hand down on my shoulder. "Lighten up Edward. You should be used to women hitting on you by now."

"Yeah," Rosalie added, "Though this wouldn't have happened if –"

"Shut up Rosalie," I hissed. I could read her thoughts and knew what she was planning to bring up. How many times I had told Rosalie I was absolutely not interested in Tanya?

"I'm just trying to point you in the right direction. Maybe you wouldn't be such a grouch if you had a mate…"

"Don't you have mirror to go look at Rose?"

That stopped her. Rosalie glared at me and I looked away. Rosalie was definatly the one in the family that deserved the award of knowing how to get on my nerves.

The rest of the day was like bad rerun of every single first day of school I've ever encountered. The girls ogled me to point of becoming severely uncomfortable, their thoughts alone making me squirm in my chair. I had to give myself credit, I was getting better at this. Though, it was hard to seem relaxed when every female in the room is picturing you naked.

Maybe Carlisle was right, and there _was _a heaven for us. Either that or we ceased to exist, because this life was hell, and picturing anything worse then this was unimaginable.

What we were alone complicated our existence. The way we chose to live, or in other words, how _Carlisle _choose to live was not one that would be considered "easy." Our _vegetarian _status – as we jokingly called it – was not in any means a practical one. In a metaphorical way, we were like humans, drinking glass after glass of dirty, polluted water, when right next us was a tall icy glass of clean, crystal clear water. We chose to drink the dirty, polluted water, simply because it felt like the right thing to do.

To us, animals were the dirty, polluted water. It was in fact water, it quenched our thirst and wasn't poisonous, but right next to us, all around us in fact, were the glasses of clean water. Humans. We thirsted for their blood.

This thirst was doubled by the time we made it to the cafeteria. The lunch room held a mass of students, their hearts all pulsing at different rhythms, their blood pumping through their veins at different speeds. I took a quick glance at Jasper across from our lunch table. He was holding his breath.

"Do you want to step outside with me?" Alice whispered to him.

He shook his head no, a new look of determination on his face.

Alice sighed and continued to pulverize her pizza crust between her fast moving fingers. Human food. An aggravating prop.

In an act of boredom I decided to unblock all the thoughts that I had been overcrowding all morning. The 'voices' crammed my head quickly, the Cullen family being a big topic.

_I hear they moved here from Alaska. That probably explains why they're so pale … _

_I thought they were adopted. How are they _all _beautiful? _

_They all scare me. _

I laughed out loud at the last one. So the humans were finally beginning to realize it. The danger their minds warned them about, the feeling of uneasiness in their stomach when they were near us, and they didn't even understand why. I probably wouldn't have know this if I couldn't read the creature's minds. A hundred years of listening to their thoughts had taught be a lot about human's and their reactions and feelings, but that didn't mean I understood all of them.

_I heard Monica say that one of them was single. I hope it's one of the boys…_

_That blonde girl is hotter then Jessica Simpson …_

_I wonder where he'll take me on our date. I hear they're rich …_

_God, how fricken old are they!? I bet their working for the FBI or something._

I chuckled again at the last thought. I had tried to tell Carlisle that nobody would believe that I was a fifteen year old child. Carlisle had told me that it would get better in a few years, when we all reached the age we appeared to be.

"What' so funny Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Theories," I murmured back.

"Creative this time?"

"Scarcely."

"Give me some details."

I listened harder to the thoughts surrounding me.

_Well obviously they're something …_

_You know what they remind me off, those aliens in that sci-fi movie – nah. I should really stop watching late night TV._

_He-men! That's it, I bet there working for the president. _

_I bet they have knifes it their pockets. Convicts for sure. _

_Vampires. _

I froze at the last thought, my breathing cut short. I looked toward the direction of the 'voice.' In the corner was a girl with curly brown hair. Her hands were griped tightly around a book. The book was blood red, a picture of fangs on the front cover. I sighed as the girl adjusted her slipping glasses.

"Well…" Emmett interrupted, along with his voice came another thought.

_Hotties. _

"FBI agents, aliens, he-men, convicts, and," I grimaced uncomfortably, "hotties."

Emmett's booming laughter exploded into the cafeteria. Rosalie had to elbow him in the ribs to get him to stop. "Right, right," he grinned, "Like I haven't heard those before. Human's definitely need an upgrade in the creativity area." His voice was too low and he spoke to fast for any of the humans to catch onto the conversation.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, only to hear the annoying chatter once more.

_Hotties, hotties, hotties, hotties. _

I sighed as I shifted in my seat.

I already knew the owner of this particular 'voice.' Her lack of a vocabulary had been swirling through my brain every where I went. It was as if she was following me.

_God, he's such a stud. I wonder what it would be like to –_

I cut her off, gracefully getting up to throw away my tray of untouched cafeteria food. Even with her lack of vocabulary, Jessica Stanley had definitly been the most … visual person of the day. That much I could give her.

_Alright, now's my chance. _

Oh no. She was walking towards the same trash can. I was slightly annoyed, but more so amused.

She stood on the other side of the can as I dumped my tray.

"You're Edward Cullen right?"

I contemplated between stunning the human to the point of confusion and scaring her to the point of true fear. Maybe a little bit of both…

"Correct." I was careful to keep my face impassive.

She swallowed hard before continuing.

"I'm Jessica," she grinned holding her hand out for me to shake it.

I glanced down at her hand and then back to her face, choking up an eyebrow.

"What?" she demanded, "You don't know how to shake hands?"

"I don't think you want to shake my hand." I flashed a wicked grin at her. Her heart stuttered, her thoughts giving away her fear.

"Oh, uh okay." She blinked rapidly as she stared at me. I held back a laugh.

I leaned forward slightly. "Nice meeting you Jessica." I watched as my breath swirled around her face. Her eyes became glossy and she just stared at me. Her thoughts were in a frenzy. I couldn't make out one of them until one soared above the rest, screaming in her head, _MARRY ME! _

Alright, that was definitely not the reaction I was hoping for. I turned away quickly, a grimace on my face.

When I got back to the table, Alice laughed at me. "It looks like Jessica has found a new crush."

I glared at her.

"God Edward, didn't Esme ever tell you not to play with your food?" Emmett demanded between snickers.

Rosalie and Jasper grinned at my expense.

I growled at them all.

"You know, I think Rose might have been right before Edward. Maybe if you found yourself a mate…" Emmett grinned, proud of his teasing. Me finding a mate in a human at this tedious school was about as likely as Alice giving up shopping. "Think about it Edward," Emmett continued beaming, "The love of your existence could be sitting at that table over there." He pointed over to the table where Jessica was sitting, the farthest table from ours across the long cafeteria. She smiled when I met her eyes, a dreamy look on her face as the rest of the children at her table left, and she just stared.

I held back a gag.

"Well there's always that lovely women Mrs. Cope … " Rosalie snickered.

I glowered at them all fiercely and stood up to leave.

"Aw, were just teasing you Edward," Alice sighed.

I ignored her and continued walking to my next class, shaking my head the entire way. Me finding myself attracted to a _human_!? Ha, don't make me laugh.

**Silly Edward :)** **He doesn't know how right Emmett is! Hah. Hope you liked it. Reviews please! **

**Remeber it's a One-Shot. Maybe i'll add more to it when I'm done with my other story but I make no promises. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
